The Demon Boy and The Girl That Saved His Life
by Miacosey
Summary: InuYasha woke up in a hospital 200 years after his death but is still alive. He falls in love all over again but she is in a relationship with his half-brother Sesshomaru.And this girl is also his sister but what they don't know is that they are related...
1. The day he woke up

Mia: Sooo this is my first story ! Please comment. But if you don't like just don't say anything .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_PREFACE_

Inuyasha was lying down somewhere.

Where am I? He thought.

He felt a distant pain.

He heard someone scream his name.

Who was it?

What was wrong?

What happened?

_Chapter One_

200 years later

Inuyasha woke up at a place he had never seen before.

"Where am I?" He said

"You're at the hospital."

"Who said that? What's a hospital?" He said

"Of course you don't remember me," He said the girl he couldn't see. She stood. "I'm your aunt Kaori. This kind girl found you and brought you here because you were badly injured."

"What girl? I don't see a girl."

"That's because you have an ice pack over your eyes. You were partially blinded by a bright light that I could see from my house."

"Is everything okay? Where are Kikyo and… and-

Wait…Who else was with me?"

"So you don't remember me." the girl said sadly. She sounded as if she were about to cry.

InuYasha took the ice pack off of his eyes and looked to see a girl with long black hair, brown eyes, a short green skirt, and a green and white sweater with a red necktie.

"Who are you? "He said

"I can't believe this I'm going home!" she said as she ran away crying

"Wait! I just want to know who you are!" he said as he got out of bed but was stopped by a sharp pain in the left side of his body.

"Don't move InuYasha," Kaori said as she helped him back into bed. "You haven't fully recovered yet."

"Who is she? Why does she feel bad about me not remembering her?"

"Her name is Kagome…. She was there when you almost died."

"What do you mean almost died? And you still didn't answer my question… Where is Kikyo?"

"I'm sorry to say this but she died that night at the well. Kagome tried to save her but she couldn't; Kikyo was already dead. Kikyo also helped save your life because she sacrificed herself to keep you alive."

"So you're telling me that Kikyo is dead? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?"

"Please do not get upset no one let anything happen, it all happened too fast." He felt tears start to roll down his cheeks.

All InuYasha could do was cry. He cried and cried and cried.

Kaori tried to comfort him but he only pushed her away.

"Please leave me alone for a minute. I need some time to take all of this in."

"Okay I'll come and check on you tomorrow it's getting kind of late anyway."

The Next Day

_At Kaori's House_

"Hello. Kaori are you awake?"

"Yes. Kagome what's wrong, why are you here so early in the morning?"

"Ummm, Kaori, its 3 o'clock in the afternoon."

"DAMN I'M LATE!"

"Late for what? I thought you had this weekend off?"

"I do I was just going to go visit InuYasha."  
"Oh, okay. Well I guess I'll see you later. Tell him I said hi."

"You know you can come with me right?"

"I'm okay I think I'll stay behind today yesterday was enough of a visit for me."

"Come on I'll take you to see Sesshomaru afterwards…" She said in a teasing but convincing tone. "You know you want to"

"Alright I'll go but if you're lying about the second visit you will definitely pay for it! " Kagome said with seriousness and a hint of laughter in her voice.

"There's no guarantee that I'm not lying but I'll take you anyway because of the threat I just received."

"Oh just shut up and let's go!"

"WELL WOULD YOU TAKE A LOOK AT WHOS EXCITED TO LEAVE NOW!" Kaori said just to tease her.

"WOULD YOU JUST COME ON!"

Kaori turned to see Kagome's eyes start to glow a light purple and her hair and everything around her start to rise in her rising anger.

"Alright already I'm coming. Geez"

_At The Hospital_

"Hey InuYasha, look who I brought to see you," Kaori said as she walked into InuYasha's room. "It's Kagome."

"Oh, hey, what's up?" He said as he rolled over to look at them.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. It's just that I was worried you would wake up and not remember anything that happened that night and when you didn't… it was just too much for me to handle." Kagome said without looking at InuYasha.

"It's ok I'm sorry too but it really wasn't my fault that I couldn't remember. Kaori told me everything that happened last night."

"I'm not blaming you I was just a little upset yesterday."

"I noticed, so it doesn't matter." He said.

There was a long silence and feeling a bit like an unneeded statue Kaori said "Ummm does anyone want something to eat? I'm hungry, I think I'll go get some food and leave you two alone for a bit." She said as she crept out of the room.

Kagome sat down beside InuYasha on his bed and sensing that he was tiring easily she sang the lullaby his mother used to sing to him as a baby.

/

InuYasha: So what exactly is my relationship with Kagome and- WAIT A MINUTE HOW DOES SHE KNOW THAT LULLABY!

Mia: Don't yell at me boy! I wrote it so you'll find out later plus if you make me mad I could just kill you I mean you are in the hospital. Something could go wrong with one of the machines hooked up to you or something…. You never know.

Kagome: Hey that's not nice but it is kind of clever.

Mia: Thanks. Now, Kaori.

Kaori: Yeah

Mia: I need you to make sure InuYasha doesn't find out about the next visit. Okay?

Kaori: Sure, whatever, why not? It'll be fun

InuYasha: What visit? What are you talking about?

Mia: All in due time honey, all in due time…

InuYasha: WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!

Mia: *slaps him* Didn't I tell you not to yell at me? You do know that your life is still on the line, right?

InuYasha: *rubs head* I'm sorry I just wanted to know.

Kaori: Just shut up! You'll find out soon enough.


	2. Later on that night

Mia: So I think I did pretty well on the last chapter but nobody commented yet sooo…

Kaori: It'll be okay somebody will read your story sometime this year. CHEER UP!

Mia: Thanks- Soooo InuYasha what do you think will happen in this chapter?

InuYasha: I honestly don't know I guess I'll wake up and talk to Kagome or something or I just may piss you off again before the chapter starts and will end up dyeing during the story.

Mia: *makes buzzing noise like at a basketball game* WRONG! HAHA! But then again you may be right about the second part.

Kagome: You two are so childish… JUST START WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Mia: Alright already don't hound me.

InuYasha: How come I always get in trouble when I yell you but she doesn't?

Mia: Oh just shut up!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In The Hospital

InuYasha woke up to see Kagome asleep on the side of his bed with her head burrowed into her arms.

"Kagome wake up you're gonna be late for work!"

Kagome was startled awake by him speaking.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a job."

She looked at the clock by the bed.

It was 7:40 pm…

"OH NO I'M LATE!"

"Wait but you just said you didn't have a job. What are you late for?"

"I'll explain it to you later! Don't worry about it!"

She said as she left the puzzled InuYasha in bed looking after her while she walked out of the room.

'I wonder where she went…' He thought.

_At Sesshomaru's House _

Sesshomaru heard a knock at the door and got up to go get it.

He opened it to see an out of breath Kagome.

"Did you run all the way here from the hospital?"

"As a matter of fact I did. Wait, how did you know I was at the hospital?"

"Kaori is here and she told me everything."

"Oh. So she came without me, huh?"

"Yes. Am I in any kind of trouble of some sort?" He asked Kagome.

She looked upset and her eyes were glowing again with her hair beginning to rise along with all of his bushes from his front yard.

"No, you aren't in trouble. BUT SHE IS!"

They could hear Kaori in the background as she scrambled up from the chair she sat in saying "OH SHIT! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T, GET BACK HERE!" She said as she used her power to control the movement of other people to make Kaori turn from the back door and walk towards her.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANTED TO SEE SESSHOMARU!" She whispered to Kaori as she made her walk with her to the couch in the living room with a slightly puzzled Sesshomaru following behind them.

He sat down and looked at the now calm Kagome who was now blushing. Why? He did not know why but he had a feeling it was because of him.

'Should I say something? Or, should I let her say something first?' He thought

'I wonder what I should say to him.' She thought

"So I think I'm gonna go this is a little awkward." Kaori said as she got up.

"Hey, wait. You can't leave you're my ride home." Kagome said as she stopped Kaori's movements.

"It's ok Kagome. I'll take you home when you're ready to leave, let her go." Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks. Alright you can go now." She said as she let Kaori go.

"Thank God!" She said as she ran out of the house and down the sidewalk.

_Ten Minutes Later_

"Kagome, do you want to know what I've noticed about you lately?"

"Yeah, what have you noticed?"

"You have anger issues."

"So why does it matter?" She said feeling herself blush.

"It doesn't I think it's cute."

Now Kagome knew her face was red because her nail color changes with her emotions. Her nails were pink meaning she was embarrassed.

Sesshomaru smiled at the fact that Kagome's whole face had turned a light red because of what he just said.

"Um, Sesshomaru can I ask you something?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Well this may come out of nowhere but do you find me-" Kagome started.

Sesshomaru cut her off, "Attractive? Yes I do." He smiled. "Now the question is… do you feel the same?"

Kagome started to laugh and said, "Are you that clueless that you have to ask? It is SO obvious that I feel the same. I blush when you look at me, I get nervous talking to you, and I can't even look at you without smiling my big goofy smile that used to wear when playing with my terrier. But you- you do this on purpose. You do things that make me think you're attractive."

"And what exactly are those things?"

"You wear clothes that compliment your body structure and your skin tone and you keep your hair in two simple styles that I think are just so cute. It's either a ponytail or straight down and sometimes I want to play with your hair for no reason at all just because I know it's soft and silky. And-"

"Okay I get it it's a lot that I do that make me attractive." Sesshomaru laughed.

"It's not funny so leave it alone okay." Kagome said looking down in her lap at her pink nails –still blushing.

He got up and walked across the room to Kagome and sat down beside her.

"Kagome, look at me." She looked up. "I'm only going to say this once because by now you should already believe it."

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life, you are sweet and compassionate, you are amazing, and you are special in every way possible."

"Sesshomaru I-"

"Shhhh you talk too much." He said right before he kissed her.

Kagome was shocked but soon relaxed and kissed him back. Sesshomaru pulled back and smiled because again she was a light red. Her nail color had changed again, but this time it was deep red- he had never seen this color before and asked her what it meant.

She only said one word- "Lust"

At The Hospital

InuYasha is on the phone.

"Hey, Kaori, do you know what happened to Kagome? She left all of a sudden when she woke up."

"What do you mean when she woke up?"

"Well, we kinda went to sleep."

"So that's why it took her so long to get there."

InuYasha remembered what happened earlier. "Where did she have to be anyway?"

"OH, uh, did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah"

"Okay so we were going to your brother's house after we left the hospital and Kagome really wanted to go. But then I left her with you and around three minutes before I left his house she got there out of breath and tried to kill me because I told Sesshomaru everything."

"What do you mean 'everything'?"

"Hold on Kagome's calling me on the other line."

"Okay I'll wait the nurse is coming in to check on me."

With Kagome

"OHMYGOD, GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME?" She sounded like a peppy school-girl.

"Okay, so I'm guessing it had something to do with Sesshomaru since I hear his car driving away."

"YES!"

"Okay could you just tell me, and stop yelling in my ear."

Kaori heard Kagome take a deep breath while telling herself to calm down.

"Sesshomaru kissed me!"

"Well isn't that a not surprise?" She said sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that Kaori?"

"I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. It was just a matter of time."

"Well don't sound so happy about it. " This was also said sarcastically.

"Do you want to talk to InuYasha?"

"Sure."

"Okay I've got him on hold because you called I could put it on three-way if you like."

"Alright go ahead."

On Three-Way

"Hello InuYasha how are you?" Kagome said.

"KAGOME!Hey I'm doing pretty good, how are you?" InuYasha said happily

"I am doing absolutely amazing!"

"I see, is it because of my brother?"

"KAORI! "

"What I didn't tell him everything!"

"But you told him enough! I can't believe this!"

She hung up.

"Kaori what's wrong with kagome and why doesn't she want me to know she likes my brother?"  
"It's a LONG story, but I'll tell you tomorrow it's getting late, so you get some rest."

"Okay goodnight."

"Goodnight InuYasha."

/

Mia: Okay now that I'm done with that… How does everybody feel about this chapter?

Kagome: I loved it but I hate to keep secrets from InuYasha.

InuYasha: What do you mean secrets?

Kaori: Don't mind her she's just talking for no reason. Anyway I loved it but why was I almost killed?

Mia: It was all part of the plot just forget about it cuz you did kind of start the whole thing by leaving her with InuYasha, by herself.

Kaori: Dude it's not my fault everything was all awkward and I felt weird so I left, now that you mention it… I do kinda think I was the cause of my almost death. Sorry Kagome.

Kagome: It's okay I did overreact a little and Sesshomaru did have to find out what took me so long to get to his house at some point.

Sesshomaru: This is the first time I've said something and I know that, but Kagome did you really feel that way about me?

Kagome: You're so stupid.

Sesshomaru: How am I stupid?  
Kagome: Because you are. Could you please stop asking me that because I'm getting irritated?

Sesshomaru: Okay but I still wanna know.

Mia: Just shut up.


	3. When he Found Out

Mia: Hello again. This is a new chapter WOOOOOOOO!

InuYasha: Just get to it all ready…

Mia: Just mind your own business!

Kagome: Be nice I mean, this is your third chapter and it came so soon… you should be happy you were able to think of something so fast.

Mia: Thanks you're right.

Sesshomaru: Why'd you tell me to shut up earlier?

Mia: Because you were getting irritating.

Sesshomaru: And how was that?  
Mia: You ask too many questions.

Sesshomaru: How do I ask too many questions?  
Mia: See there's another question!

Kaori: I know it seems like I wasn't even here but can we just start the chapter?

Mia: I can do that.

_Two Weeks Later_

_At Kagome's House_

"Kagome! Where are you?" Kaori yelled into the house as she took her key out of the door.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh come on are you still mad at me?"

"Yes I am, but I don't why you would care Ms. Tell-All."

"Ha-ha I just came over to tell you that the doctor is letting InuYasha out of the hospital in three days and I wanted to know if he could stay at your house."

"Yeah of course he can stay. Why wouldn't I let my little brother stay at my house?"

"Thanks because I think you should let him get to know you again since you grew up in two different times and places."

"Yeah I think it's a good idea too."

"Soooo I was also wondering if we could have a welcome home party here too…"

Kagome groaned with frustration. "Kaori you couldn't tell me about all this a week ahead of time instead of three days before?"

"I'm sorry but I just found out today. Hey InuYasha just told me that you haven't been visiting him and I want to know why." Kaori said this with a serious look on her face.

"It's only because I've been busy."

"With what! You never have to clean your house, you don't have a job, and you barely even go outside!" Kaori yelled.

And with that Sesshomaru walked into the front door using his own key.

"Hey Kagome are you re-," He stopped talking when he saw Kaori.

"Hey how are you Kaori?" He said sounding surprised at her being there.

"SO THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING!" Kaori yelled angrily.  
"You can't even go visit your little brother because you're running around having fun with his big brother."

Sesshomaru spoke next. "What do you mean little brother? Are you talking about InuYasha?"

"Yes I'm talking about InuYasha you idiot!"

"Now Kaori I don't think there is a reason to insult each other about this. I'll just talk to Kagome about it later okay."

Kaori looked him up and down with a form of slight disgust and anger.  
"Yeah alright whatever I don't care anymore."

"Kaori I'm sorry I just forgot. I'll go visit him today I promise. That's what we were going to do anyway."

"As a matter of fact that does make me feel better, but I have one question."

"Sure ask anything."

"How come Sesshomaru got a key so fast and it took me two years to be trusted with your house?"

"Well, this is what you don't know…me and Sesshomaru have known each other since I was five."

"Wow. So there was a lot that your mother never told me before she died."

Now Sesshomaru was confused. "What do you mean when she died? Kagome's mother is still alive- in Tokyo- right now."

"That's something that you don't know." Kagomesaid as she put on her jacket.  
"My mom is InuYasha's mom. We have different fathers and mom and dad weren't married at the time. That was a problem back when I was born so mom went to present time fifteen years ago and found my adopted mother then gave me to her."

"Oh well that explains a lot."

"Yeah it is a lot so like you said earlier, we'll talk later."

_TOOOO THE HOSPITAL! * Sorry about that*_

"Hey Kagome long time no see." InuYasha said smugly as he looked up to see Kagome walk into his room with Kaori and Sesshomaru.

"Hello InuYasha."

"Hello little brother, how have you been?" Sesshomaru said with a bit of glee in his voice that Kagome heard instantly.

"Sesshomaru." InuYasha said as though he were irritated.

Kagome spoke next, "InuYasha don't be like that at least he came to see you. He didn't even know you were awake."

"Well I can tell that you two obviously have something between each other because now you're taking up for him!"

"InuYasha would you shut up! He could've stayed at home instead of coming to visit you. This has nothing to do with us!"

"Yeah, sure whatever you say, I don't care anymore." InuYasha said with disgust in his voice as he rolled over to look out the window and away from the others.

Kagome felt a little guilty for making InuYasha feel this way so she said, "If it makes you feel better you can stay at my house when you get out of this hospital."

InuYasha turned over and said, "Really?"

"Yeah of course you can stay. You're like family to me." She said this because he had no clue they were related.

_Later On That Day_

After everyone left InuYasha felt kinda happy that he was going to stay with Kagome because he had a secret.  
This was something no one else knew. He was in love with Kagome.

Kagome walked into her house and sat on the couch. There was a lot to do for the party since InuYasha is coming home in three days. She made a checklist of things to buy:

InuYasha's Party List

Streamers

Cake

Balloons

Ramen Noodles

Cookies * NOT THE CHOCOLATE KIND!*

Invitations

Sake * for Miroku*

Candy *for Shippo and Rin*

After making her list Kagome called Sango about the party.

"Hello."

"Hello Sango I was just calling to see if you wanted to come to the party I'm having for InuYasha this week."

"What? He's awake when were you going to tell me about this?"

"I was going to call you sooner but I've been a bit busy lately with Kaori and Sesshomaru."

"Yeah I heard about you and Sesshomaru."

"How did you know?"

"Kaori told me; everybody knows about it."

"Well why I am not surprised."

"Well you know how she is everyone has to know about everything except for things about her."

"Yeah I know, so are you coming over? The party is in three days."

"Sure of course I'm coming the little brat deserves to see some of his old friends."

"Thanks Sango. Oh and could you tell Miroku about it for me I can never get in contact with him."

"Okay I'll see you then."

Kagome hung up the phone and sighed; this was going to be a long three days.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mia: So what do you all think?

Kagome: I liked it.

InuYasha: You're my sister!

Kagome: Yeah sorry about that. But I do have one question.

InuYasha: Yeah, what?

Kagome: How do you know you're in love with me?

InuYasha: You'll see.

Sesshomaru: So Mia, what you're saying is I'm dating my half-brother's half-sister?

Mia: Yeah they aren't really close and you're in no blood relation to Kagome so it's okay.  
I think.

Sesshomaru: You think?

Mia: Hey I never said I was sure.

Sesshomaru: But-

Mia: Comment and rate! Let me know what you really think about this chapter. And sorry it took so long I actually started it a week after I posted the second one but forgot about it due to summer school and other stuff so sorry.


End file.
